1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A hybrid vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-320806 (JP 2001-320806 A). This hybrid vehicle includes an engine, a first motor generator, an output shaft connected to drive wheels, a planetary gear mechanism configured to connect the engine, the first motor generator, and the output shaft to one another, and a second motor generator connected to the output shaft. This hybrid vehicle further includes a battery electrically connected to the first motor generator and the second motor generator, a first inverter configured to convert electric power between the battery and the first motor generator, a second inverter configured to convert electric power between the battery and the second motor generator, a first controller configured to output a first control signal for the first inverter, and a second controller configured to output a second control signal for the second inverter.
In the above-described hybrid vehicle, power output from the engine is distributed to the output shaft and the first motor generator through the planetary gear mechanism. The first motor generator primarily functions as a power generator, and electric power generated by the first motor generator is supplied to the battery and the second motor generator. The first motor generator also functions as a starter motor for starting the engine. The second motor generator is driven with electric power supplied from the battery and the second motor generator, and applies power to the output shaft. The second motor generator functions as a power generator which generates electric power with power from the output shaft when the hybrid vehicle is braked. The operations of the first motor generator and the second motor generator are respectively controlled by the first control signal output from the first controller and the second control signal output from the second controller.